


Sex Talk

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Series: Enemy You Can't Live Without [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Lucas Sinclair mentioned - Freeform, No Incest, Sibling Bonding, Step-siblings, not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: Billy gives Max some CondomsPart of one Shot series of Max and Billy's relationship





	Sex Talk

Max was sitting on her bed, legs crossed as she read the Wonder Woman comic, she had bought the night before. It was Saturday and she had no homework, so she intended to eat the day up. Of course, her asshole stepbrother seemed to have other plans. Max frowned looking up from her comic book, as Billy opened her bedroom door. He stood in the doorway, staring at her, not saying anything. “What?” Max asked sneering at the older boy.

“Are you still dating that Sinclair kid?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked from the doorway and into her bedroom.

“What’s it to you?” Max huffed closing her comic book. “I told you to leave me and my friends alone. Don’t you remember?” She said talking about the incident a few months ago when she had almost castrated him with a bat.

Billy glared at her “Just answer the damn question, Maxine.”

“I told you to stop calling me that!”

“Jesus, are you seeing Sinclair or not?”

Max crossed her arms at him. “Not that it’s any of your business.” She huffed “But yes Lucas is my boyfriend.”

Billy nodded, taking his hand out of his pocket to run it along his face, seeming to think something over. “Alright.” He said nodding, before walking the rest of the way into her room, and sitting on her bed. Max stared at him, wondering if he had lost his damn mind. He clapped his hand down on his thighs, rubbing them over the jeans like he was warming himself up to say something.

“Billy?” Max said ready to go find a bat of her own and remind Billy of her little treat, by reenactment.

He turned to look at her “Are you fucking him?”

Her eyes widened “What! Gross no!” Max could feel her face heating up.

“Jesus, calm down, it's not like I want to have this conversation with you either,” Billy said annoyed.

“Then don’t!” Max cried “Besides mom already gave it to me, I know how sex works.”

Billy snorted at that. “Yeah, yeah, I’m not here to tell you how babies are made.” He said leaning back so he could reach into his pocket. “I’m here to make sure you know how to not make them.” Billy pulled a sleeve of condoms out of his pocket, holding them up for Max.

Max was wishing she could just vanish off the face of the earth. Demodogs, sure, those she could handle, but Billy trying to give her condoms? Nothing could have prepared her for that. “God! Get those away from me!” Max said, scrambling off her bed. Her whole body now the same red as her hair. “I’m 14! I’m not having sex!”

Billy rolled his eyes “Oh grow up. I had sex for the first time when I was 14.”

“And look how you turned out!” Max yelled, motioning to everything about him. “Besides,” She took a deep breath trying not to combust with the embarrassment of this whole situation “Shouldn’t _he_ have the condoms.”

“Oh yeah.” Billy rolled his eyes, still seated firmly on her bed “And what happens when you two do decide to have sex hmm? You think lover boy has enough sense to think ahead. Life ain't a movie Maxine, he isn’t going to rent a hotel room, there won’t be flowers and candles. Best case scenario you two might have discussed it once or twice before he sticks his dick in you.”

Max screamed covering her ears. “La! La! La! I can’t hear you!”

Billy sighed and got up, leaving the condoms on the bed. He grabbed both her wrists, tugging her hands firmly away from her ears and holding them down at her sides. “Just take the damn condoms. Cause I am not helping raise Sinclair’s bastard child.”

She glared up at him. “Like I'd ever let you near my kid.” Which isn’t exactly what she wanted to say. She had no plans on having kids any time soon.

He smirked at her “You and Sinclair going to get a house all on your own and raise a kid together?”

“If I take the condoms will you go and never speak of this again?”

Billy shrugged. “Yeah.”

Max twisted her arms out of his now lax grip and started to push him towards the door. “Good, now get out.”

Billy laughed, putting some resistance against her shoves if only to be annoying. Once Billy was finally past the threshold Max slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. She slumped against the door, sliding to the floor, as she heard Billy laugh, and walk away.

Of course, Max could not enjoy the rest of her Saturday after this. She had tried to forget anything happened. After gaining her composure she had tossed the Sleeve of condoms into her sock drawer, not wanting to look at them. Then a few minutes later she had rethought that, not wanting her mom to find them and think the worst. God was that Billy’s plan to have Susan find the condoms and think her little girl was having sex? After re-hiding the condoms in a box under her bed she had tried to get back to her comic. But now Billy was in her head. Did Lucas want to have sex? Her mom had said that's all boys cared about. But they were still so young. She didn’t want to have sex yet. But Billy had made it pretty clear your first time wasn’t something you planned. Max wanted to scream, all she had wanted to do today, was sit in her pajamas and read Wonder Woman.

Max had tried to find something to distract her. Anything. But three hours later and the condoms were back on her bed. Six. He had given her six condoms. Jesus, there was no way she needed that many. It took another half hour before she got out and went to find Billy.

He was in the living room, lifting weights. Which meant their parents weren’t home. The only time Billy wasn’t hold up in his room was when Neil and Susan were out of the house. He had some rock song blasting from his boombox and a cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth. Max mustered together all her courage and went over hitting the off button on his music.

“What the fuck!?” Billy yelled, putting his weight back on the rack so he could sit up and face her. Max suddenly felt like they were back to three months ago. Before the bat, before everything with the party and the upside-down. When she was still scared of Billy and his temper, of him breaking her things. “I said, what the Fuck Maxine.” Bill stood up from the weight bench, cigarette held between two fingers.

Max stood taller. She was not going to let him have any power over her again. Even if she did need his help. “I don’t know... How to use them.”

Billy stared at her like she was crazy “What are you talking about?” He asked like their conversation this morning had left no impact on him at all. 

“The condoms you dipshit.”

Billy was quiet for all of six seconds before a shit-eating grin spread over his face. “Maxine.” He laughed “Are you asking me to show you have to put a condom on?”

Max frowned at him. “Forget it.” God how did she think this would have been a good idea. Of course, he would be a dick about it.

He was howling with laughter. “What would you do without me?”

“You’re a real asshole, you know that?” Max said going to lock herself in her room, preferably till Billy moved out, so she would never have to look at him again.

“Oh, stop being such a brat.” he laughed. “Go get a banana from the kitchen. I’ll show you.”

So that is how five minutes later Max ended up back on her bed, with Billy for the second time that day. This time with Billy balancing a banana upright between his thighs and holding a singular condom from the sleeve he had given her, in his hands.

He carefully peeled open the package. “Remember what I said before? This isn’t a fucking movie. Don’t try and open it with your teeth. That’s how you get tears. And a condom is goddamn useless if it’s got a hole in it.”

Max nodded wanting to make a comment about how she wasn’t stupid, but in all honesty, she probably would have tried to open it with her teeth. She watched as Billy held it up for her to see. “Look,” He ran his thumb along the rim “make sure the rims on the outside, otherwise the condom is inside out and-”

“And useless?” Max guessed.

“Not as dumb as you look.” He smirked and put the condom onto the banana “So you're going to place it on the um… head of this banana.” He said, it being his turn to blush “And then pinch the top gently and slowly roll the condom down until it’s all the way on.” He did each thing step by step, slowly, making sure she was following along. Once the condom was all the way on the banana, he tossed it over to her. “There see? Easy.”

Max blushed holding the banana in her hand, as Billy stood up. “Don’t expect me to teach you anything else.” He said going to leave.

Max bit her lip, before calling after him. “Thank you!” Billy just waved her off closing her bedroom door as he left.


End file.
